


We're All In This Together

by many_freckles



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Reader, Is that a thing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Piercings, Size Difference, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dick piercings, double creampie, jesse is thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: It was a mystery how you ended up being sandwiched between two very buff and attractive Overwatch agents, but you couldn't complain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a tumblr request that took me like 80 years to finish and ended up being A LOT longer than I intended, but I wanted to get a lot of threesome goodness into one fic so. I hope this satisfies y'all.
> 
> I'm also so sorry im very bad at titles.

Large, calloused hands ran down your clothed chest, teasing your nipples through the fabric of your shirt and bra while another set of hands from behind ran over your hips, sliding underneath your shirt to feel at your hot, smooth skin.

You were stationed between the archer’s legs as you, him, and your cowboy friend sat on Jesse’s large bed, hands wandering all over each other. Jesse was kneeling in front of you on the bed, kneading your breasts through your clothes, wanting to take his time despite showing a great amount of eagerness. He knew taking it slow would be the best idea at this point since it was your first time together. 

You let out a shaky breath, nervous as you thought about how your first threesome was with two of your teammates. Those teammates also happened to be the two men who you found yourself most attracted to for the last month or so. When Jesse suggested you sleep together, your heart fluttered in your chest. Then when he later suggested that maybe you could add another man, in this case Hanzo, into the mix, you shivered, face turning bright red as your imagined what those two, buff men could do to you in one night. 

Now that it was actually happening, you were shaking with delight. 

Hanzo’s skilled fingers slid behind your back, unhooking your bra with ease. Jesse assisted with removing your undergarment and shirt, his large, warm hands returning instantly to massage your soft breasts. He let out a satisfied groan, rolling your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. You arched into his touch and sighed, his metal fingers quickly warming up against your hot skin. Hanzo’s hands returned to your hips as his soft lips found your neck. He left a trail of gentle kisses from behind your ear down to the junction of your neck and shoulder, biting down carefully to test the waters. 

You gasped softly at the mix of sensations. Your hands were on Jesse’s firm chest, pulling at the tight fitting T-shirt he was wearing. You wanted, no, you _needed_ that to be off of him. You wanted to see and feel the dark chest hair under your fingers; you wanted to feel his firm muscles rippling underneath your touch. 

“Damn, girlie, aren’t you just the prettiest little thing.” Jesse praised, pulling away from you for only a moment to pull his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor carelessly. 

You bit your lip and ran your fingers through the thick chest hair, noticing that you felt something firm poking at your backside and _oh_ , you were excited. 

You gasped softly again when you felt Hanzo’s teeth sink deeper into your skin, obviously wanting to get your attention. One of his skilled hands wandered farther down your body, tracing delicate circles on your inner thighs. He knew what you wanted, but he wanted to tease you and honestly, you loved it. 

You whined, resting your head against his shoulder as you wriggled, trying to get him to at least just ghost over your panties. You wore a skirt that day so it made the whole endeavor a lot easier for all of you. You spread your legs as a hint that you wanted more and Hanzo chuckled.

“Patience, _koibito_ …” He mumbled against your neck, a soft smirk apparent against your skin. 

You pouted and sighed, but obeyed him, letting him tease you. Your eyes fluttered shut as you enjoyed all of the light touches and feelings. His other hand mimicked his first one, teasing the sensitive skin of your bare thighs. You shivered under his touch, loving the careful and deliberate teasing. 

You gasped softly as Jesse’s lips enveloped your left nipple, your back arching slightly at the sensation. You couldn’t believe how sensitive you were feeling right now. It must have been the nerves and excitement of being with two new partners at once. Jesse moaned softly, enjoying your reactions. Your arms rested casually on his broad shoulders, playing with his messy brown hair as he ravished you, sucking carefully on your hardened peak. 

Hanzo’s deft fingers finally made their way over your panties, brushing ever so gently, hardly even there, over your clothed lips. You whined, only causing him to chuckle quietly again. You hated how much he loved to tease you, but at the same time, it was so wonderful the way he could make you whine by hardly even touching you. 

He finally quit his teasing and slipped his fingers into your panties, pushing them off to the side for some easier access. His fingers ran delicately over the sensitive skin, making you shiver with delight. 

“Mm…” He hummed, sucking a nice purple mark onto your shoulder for you to look back on later. He pushed past your lips tenderly, feeling up your slick slit with his fingers. “Lovely…” He purred, coating the tips of his finger with your arousal. His touches were so light and careful and deliberate. He had everything planned and you could tell. 

Jesse, on the other hand, was far more spontaneous, and you loved that too. You never know what’s he was going to do. 

Much to your dismay, Jesse pulled away from you, releasing the suction off of your nipple with a dramatic ‘pop’. He stepped off the bed, his weight being lifted, making the bed bounce slightly. He stood in front of you and Hanzo in all of his glory, stretching his arms and showing off his body. 

He licked his lips and watched for a moment as Hanzo touched you. 

“Why don’t we get those panties off?” He said, his baritone voice cutting through the silence. 

You nodded, turning your head slightly to look at Hanzo. He had a soft smile on his face and did as Jesse suggested, pulling his fingers out of your panties to reach under your ass to pull your panties off and down your legs. You kicked them off and without hesitation. Hanzo reached underneath your thighs to spread them open, giving your cowboy lover quite the nice view.

You could feel a flush creep up your body, heating you up and turning your face red. 

Jesse whistled, palming the impressive bulge in his tight pants as he stared at you, licking his lips. “Well, don’t you just look delicious…” He purred, looking you up and down with a hungry look in his eyes.

You whined again and Hanzo laughed. 

“You look so lovely when you are embarrassed.” He purred in your ear, nibbling on it lovingly. 

“I could look at you all day.” Jesse sighed, walking back forward to kneel in front of you to get a closer look. He placed his large, warm hands on your inner thighs, leaning in close. He breathed warm air onto your heat and you whimpered, resting your head back on Hanzo’s broad shoulder once again. Hanzo’s hands left your thighs and you kept them up yourself with the help of Jesse holding them as well. 

Hanzo’s hands moved to cup your breasts, tweaking your nipples carefully with skilled fingers. You sighed, enjoying the sensation of his fingers on you and Jesse’s pleasant breath on your sex. 

You gasped suddenly when Jesse’s tongue ran up your slit. He moaned out, furrowing his brows as he stopped at your clit, swirling around it carefully with his tongue. 

“Fuck, Jesse…” You breathed, your hips jerking when he sucks gently on your clit. 

“Ya taste so good, sugar.” He hummed before continuing his teasing, hardly being able to keep his mouth off of you for long. He flattened his tongue and pushed against your clit, giving you a pleasant pressure as he moved it slowly. His hands moved in closer, using his thumbs to spread your lips apart slowly. You squirmed slightly and whined when a thick finger prodded at your slick entrance. He kept it there, his tongue now licking careful stripes up your labia, purposefully avoiding your clit. You shivered, wanting his tongue back on the bundle of nerves. His finger teased, pushing in only a little bit. 

Hanzo’s fingers rubbed slow circles on your nipples, stiffening them to peaks again. He hummed, kissing along your neck, nipping every now and then playfully. You pushed back against the hard length pressing against your lower back, not wanting to leave him out at all. He moaned low against your skin, obviously enjoying the contact.

You gasped as Jesse’s finger pushed into you, a pleasant intrusion against your wet walls. His rough finger felt so perfect inside of you, dragging along in just the right way to make you whine quietly.

You whined once more when Hanzo pulled away from you for a quick moment to start undressing himself. Once you noticed that, you were a little less disappointed since you were going to see what was hiding underneath that nice, tight shirt he had on. It’s not like you haven’t seen his chest before, but this was an entirely different situation compared to when you would usually see him shirtless. 

He peeled the shirt off of his frame, pulling it over his head. You turned your head to watch as his abdomen and pecs came to view. He was definitely something to look at. He threw his shirt on the ground beside the bed and stretched his arms. He had to have been showing off. You watched his muscles ripple from his movements and he gave you a wink. 

Jesse pulled away from you and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and patted your thighs. “I think it’s time we move onto bigger things; what do ya think, buttercup?” He asked, looking up at you from between your legs. He licked his lips, his thumbs rubbing the sensitive skin of your thighs. 

You nodded eagerly and he stood up, rubbing his hands together for a moment before fiddling with his large, gold belt buckle. “Why don’t you two have a little bit of fun first?” He suggested, loosening his stance and standing casually in front of you, his hip popped out casually. 

“Gladly.” You said, finally speaking after everything. You turned your head to look at Hanzo, but he instead grabbed you to bring your whole body around to face him. You giggled, reaching up to undo his hair ribbon so his hair could be free. You untied it and his dark hair fell out of his regular state. You fluffed it with your hands, feeling how pleasant and soft it was. 

He caught your lips in a passionate kiss, one of his hands coming up to hold your jaw gently, thumb running along the skin there. The kiss was passionate to begin with, but quickly gained its speed and intensity. His tongue swept along your bottom lip and you parted your lips for him, giving him your permission to explore. He moaned softly into your mouth as his tongue glided over your tongue, teeth, and inner cheeks, wanting to taste all of you. 

The hand that was free wandered down and cupped your bare ass, squeezing carefully as he kissed you. Your own hands rested on his broad chest, rubbing the skin there and slowly moving from his chest to his shoulders and back down again. 

You shifted in his lap and felt his erection in his pants, begging to be freed from confinement. Your hands wandered down farther, down his abs to pull at his pants, wanting them off. He grunted and didn’t stop you, so you took that as permission to undo his pants. You did so, furrowing your brows, getting distracted by him chewing on your bottom lip while you fiddled with the button of his dark jeans. After a little more fiddling you succeeded, undoing the button and zipper. He groaned softly, relieved that some of the tension in his pants was released. 

You licked your lips and helped him wiggle out of his pants, pulling them and his briefs down. You also took this moment to remove the skirt you still had on. His impressive cock bounced out and you couldn’t help but gasp softly at the little glint of metal that caught your eyes. Hanzo wasn’t the first person you thought of when you heard the words “dick piercings” but _fuck_ , you were definitely looking forward to them. 

You put your hand on his chest and pushed him down so he was on his back, and you were nestled between his thighs. You held his heavy cock in your hand, rubbing your thumb over one of the many metal barbells on the underside of his shaft. He sighed softly, his hand threading through your hair. 

Jesse moved from the end of the bed to being back on the bed again, near Hanzo’s head. He has since removed his pants, being left in his tight briefs, the thick outline of his cock was rather obvious. Your eyes flicked up to look at the man, your gaze staring at his rugged face, down his hairy body and to the impressively thick bulge in his tight briefs. He was teasing the both of you and he knew it. You expected him to be big, but you didn’t expect _that_. It’s not like you were disappointed, oh, hell no. 

You looked back down to focus at the task at hand. You stroked his cock slowly, feeling the small metal balls against your palm. You hummed, lowering your head to take the head into your mouth, the taste of his tangy pre-cum against your tongue. 

He moaned softly, head falling back to rest on the bed, tugging on your hair gently. You swirled your tongue around the head, eyes shut as you sunk down onto his shaft. You knew you wouldn’t be able to take it all, but you accepted it. Your mouth slid past the first piercing. You ran your tongue along the metal, feeling the small balls against the strong muscle. 

You opened your eyes, and when you looked back up again Jesse had pulled his cock out, and he was stroking himself, taking a little break to watch the two of you. Your face was bright red and hot at the sight, the feeling shooting straight to your groin. You couldn’t wait to hop on that. 

“Damn, buttercup, you look fine as hell with a cock in your mouth.” He purred, his eyes on your mouth working up and down Hanzo’s shaft. You moaned back at him, sinking down further. You started bobbing your head, slowly working down the decently thick shaft. You continued to pass piercings, but at this rate you knew you couldn’t reach the fourth one. It was too much for you to take into your throat, especially since you haven’t been practicing. Your eyes fluttered shut once more to focus on sucking Hanzo’s dick.

You moaned softly, your hands holding his cock at the base to keep it upright while your tongue laid flat against the shaft. You wished you could take more into your mouth but you only had so much room. The head hit the back of your throat and you furrowed your brows, feeling the thick member pulse in your mouth. Your eyes fluttered shut once more and you moaned softly, working his shaft with your hand where you couldn’t reach.

“I can’t let you two have all the fun by yourselves.” Jesse purred, the sound of his voice making your eyes open up again. “Why don’t ya make yourself a lil busy there, sweetheart?” Jesse said, looking down at Hanzo. 

“Gladly.” He purred, reached a hand up to grab Jesse’s impressive length into his hand. 

You pulled Hanzo’s cock out of your mouth, your jaw getting sore from all of the work it was doing, a little bridge of saliva connecting you to his pretty pink cock head. You stroked slowly, feeling the piercings slide against your palm as you watched the two men. 

Jesse was at the perfect level for Hanzo to run his tongue along the underside of his dick, pulling a lovely moan from the cowboy. Hanzo was smiling, the tiniest smirk as his wet tongue slid along his shaft, his other hand holding it up. 

You stared at them, realizing you were drooling at this point, so you went back to sucking Hanzo’s dick. You slid the head back into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head again, tasting the tangy pre-come once more. You hollowed your cheeks and sunk down, being wary of your teeth and keeping your eyes open to watch Hanzo run his mouth along Jesse’s thick shaft. 

“Fuck, Hanzo.” Jesse sighed, his fingers threading into Hanzo’s hair. The archer gave a small moan in response, too busy to speak at the moment. You kept your eyes on the men as you bobbed slowly, pumping his cock with one hand. If you weren’t already very much aroused, the sight in front of you definitely achieved that. 

You watched as Hanzo almost effortlessly took his cock into his mouth, almost as if he’s done it before. Someone as thick as Jesse definitely needed a bit of effort, but Hanzo did it so well, so you had the sneaking suspicion that this wasn't the first time he’s done this with Jesse.

Jesse made the most lovely noises. Deep, rich moans and soft praises as Hanzo slid easily on his dick. Your eyes were on him, watching the facial expressions. The way his eyebrows twitched and his lips parted. The way his fingers threaded through Hanzo’s silky black hair. You almost forgot to keep doing what you were doing after getting so distracted by looking at Jesse so closely. 

You flattened your tongue, feeling the small metal piercings against it. You added pressure, hollowing your cheeks to gain more suction as you lowered yourself onto him some more. His hips twitched and his free hand came down to caress your face. You looked up and saw Hanzo glance at you, gaze frequently switching between you and Jesse. Judging by the way his eyebrows were furrowed and how pink his cheeks were, it was safe to say he was having the time of his life right now, and you were too. It was only going to get better from there. 

It stayed rather relaxed for a bit, but both you and Hanzo gradually grew in intensity, the wet, sloppy sounds of mouths sliding along dicks. You came up for air, panting slightly. Your jaw was getting sore. 

Hanzo pulled away from Jesse, panting softly as well. 

“I think we should...move onto other things.” He said, sounding a little breathless. His cock twitched in your hand.

“Good idea.” You agreed, letting go of his dick. It made a wet slap as it hit his stomach. You waited for instructions on what to do next, as you wanted to see what Hanzo had in mind. He let go of Jesse’s dick and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He wagged his finger in a come hither motion, so you did, crawling up his body, glancing over at Jesse on your way. 

Hanzo’s arms wrapped around your neck and pulled you down into a heated, sloppy, kiss. The various fluids from your blowjob smearing onto both of your lips. He groaned into your mouth, tongue sliding along your bottom lip. You opened your mouth, letting out a breathy moan as his tongue plunged into you eagerly, sweeping along tongue and teeth and everywhere he could reach. 

Jesse whistled, hand on his hip as he watched you two. There was something oddly exciting about having Jesse stare at you like that, hand stroking his thick shaft slowly as he watched with a lopsided smirk. You couldn’t wait to add him back into the mix. 

Hanzo finally pulled away from the kiss, holding you by the back of the head. You looked at him, noting how lovely he looked close up. He cracked a small smirk and brought you down for another small kiss, and then another and another, gently pressing his wet lips against yours.

You slid back down his body, ready to move on further into the night. You straddled Hanzo’s hips, his strong hands moving to hold your waist as you positioned yourself over his cock. You reached behind you to prop it up. It was hot and heavy in your hand, pulsing slightly as you held it. You pushed your hips back, sliding the head along your slick lips, his cock almost catching your hole and sinking into you as you moved your hips. 

You looked up at him, his brows furrowed and his lips wet with saliva, pretty and pink as he breathed slowly. He seemed upset that you were taking so long, but you thought it was adorable. 

“Stop teasing.” He said in an almost whiny tone. You stuck your tongue out playfully, sliding his cock along your lips a little more before letting up, positioning his cock at your entrance. You bit down on your lips, letting your hips fall slowly, the head of his thick cock sliding into you with mild resistance. You let out a breathy moan and sunk down further, slowly moving your hand away to rest on his chest along with your other. 

His hands slid down to your hips to hold there, and he breathed out a small ‘oh’, his eyebrows twitching as you slid down. Your walls were tight and wet around him and you could feel him twitch as he filled and-

You gasped as you the felt the first piercing slid into you. The metal balls were tight against your walls and it felt so strange and foreign but _oh so_ good inside of you. 

“Oh, fuck…” You mumbled, hands resting on his strong chest. His hands rested on your hips softly, holding you as you sunk down on his cock, taking it in slowly. 

Jesse was beside you off the bed, standing there with his hand on his cock, watching with a tilted head as you took Hanzo’s cock slowly. He seemed very interested and you felt almost nervous having his eyes on you. This was all a very new and strange experience for you, but luckily you were enjoying it very thoroughly. 

It didn't take long for him to bottom out. You sat comfortably on top of him, moving your hips back and forth subtly to feel the way he fit snugly inside of you, the small piercings rubbing against your insides in the most exquisite way. You let out a shaky sigh and braced yourself on his chest, hands planted firmly over his strong pecs as you started to move, lifting your hips carefully. He let out a small breath, pink lips wet with saliva parted slightly as he watched you move. His strong hands loosened the grip on your hips, letting you take your own pace. As you lifted your hips, you felt the piercings slide along and it was unlike anything you had felt before. It was subtle, but _hell_ did it ever make a difference. 

Hanzo breathed out a small moan, his thumbs rubbing circles on your hips bones as you slowly worked on his cock, not quite bouncing yet since you wanted to get used to the feeling before amping it up.

“Looks like ya know what you’re doin’.” Jesse purred, finally speaking up after all of this. You were surprised he was able to stay silent this whole time as you knew him as such a big talker. 

You could only give a high pitched “uh huh” as you lowered yourself back down onto his the archer’s shaft, getting more used to his size and the feeling of the foreign metal as well. 

“Ah, well, I suppose I could help keep ya occupied.” He purred again, stepping forward to stand closer to you, cock in hand. 

“Yeah.” You breathed, taking his offer by grabbing his cock. It was heavy in your hand. You slowed down your hips as you licked up the underside of Jesse’s impressive cock, licking delicate circles around the head. He let out a small groan and ran his fingers through your hair. 

Hanzo grunted and rolled his hips into you, wanting you to keep moving. You were finding it hard to focus on all of it at once, so Hanzo took it upon himself to take control of you. He grabbed your hips and started moving you to his will, lifting you with strong arms up and down his cock. Your eyebrows knit together and you moaned around Jesse’s cock as you forced the thick head into your mouth. 

“Shit, that’s it. Good girl.” Jesse praised in a breathy tone, massaging your scalp as you did your work. You could already feel your jaw getting sore from the girth of his cock, not to mention how hard it was to focus on the task at hand while you were getting fucked as well by the man beneath you. Though despite the soreness, you kept going, wanting to do your best in pleasing him. You held his cock by the base and stroked slowly, eventually starting to be in time with Hanzo’s upward thrusts into you, making you bounce around, squeaking as you attempted to keep your lips on the large cock currently in your hand. 

Jesse chuckled, obviously amused in watching you struggle a little bit. You tried forcing more into your mouth and Jesse was kind enough to help you along by stepping a little closer to you while keeping a supporting metal hand on the back of your head. His other hand dropped to grab lightly at one of your bouncing breasts, his thumb brushing over your hardened nipple as you were fucked. 

Muffled moans came from your throat as Hanzo maneuvered you, his hips coming up to thrust into you over and over, your hips smacking loudly against his every time you came in contact. He filled you up perfectly with every thrust, hitting every right spot inside of you. 

You noticed Hanzo slow down his thrusts while one of his hands left you to reach towards the nightstand for something. That something ended up being lubricant, and your eyes lit up. You knew exactly what this would mean and it made your body burn. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to take both of us?” Hanzo asked, his voice a sweet and sultry tone. He had the tiniest smirk on his face. 

You pulled off of Jesse’s cock with a pop, taking a small breath. “I sure can try.” You panted, stroking the cowboy’s spit slicked cock. Jesse chuckled, pinching your nipple between his fingers. 

“That’s the spirit.” Jesse praised, playing with your sensitive nipple a little more. 

Hanzo popped open the cap of the bottle and poured a bit of the lubricant onto his fingers with a hum. You took the hint and let go of Jesse’s cock so you could lean forward to give Hanzo better access. He reached around to tease your ass and you flinched, the lubricant cold against your hole. You bit your lip nervously. Anal wasn’t something you did very often, and double penetration was something even less. Sure, you dabbled with it a little bit while you were alone, but never with other people, so this was a very new experience for you. 

Hanzo hummed, rolling his hips into you as he let the tip of his finger slip into you. It felt foreign, but so good already. You sighed, starting to move your hips again. Your hands were on his toned chest as you lifted yourself off his cock before dropping back down, starting a slow pace as he eased his slick finger into your hole. 

Eventually he built up to two fingers, scissoring them carefully to stretch you out more, just to be safe. The last thing Hanzo would want to do is hurt you. You felt a little bad that Jesse was just standing and watching, but it was also under your impression that Jesse enjoyed watching. Plus, if he wanted something, he surely would have spoken up about it. You enjoyed how much Hanzo was taking charge during this whole situation between the three of you as well, since you expected most of it from Jesse. 

Hanzo pulled his fingers out and you whined softly, already missing being filled. 

“Be patient.” Hanzo hummed, reaching beside him to grab the lube once more.

The archer sat up with you in his lap and reached around, pouring a bit of lube onto his cock. You bit your lip eagerly, looking forward to the next step in this little experience. 

“Damn, Hanzo, you just don't know how to share, do ya?” He sighed, half joking in his remark. All things considered, Jesse didn't have much to do at the moment, and you felt a little bad, but you also weren't complaining since you were getting pampered by Hanzo. 

“Soon enough, Jesse.” He hummed, cock twitching in interest as he slicked it up. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He sighed, his dark eyes watching Hanzo’s hands work his shaft slowly, letting his hand slide nicely along his cock. His arms crossed over his chest as he observed the both of you, patiently waiting his turn. 

Before you knew it you were carefully lowering yourself onto his slicked up cock, the girth making it a little more difficult for you. It felt strange and foreign and it burned a little bit as the head of his cock pushed into your ass. You let out a hot breath and let one hand wander down your body to rub at your swollen clit to ease yourself along. A jolt of pleasure shot through your body as you pushed down, audible squeaking when you felt the piercings. It was much like your experience with the piercings earlier, but for some reason it felt much more stimulating.

Hanzo let out a small breathy moan and ran his hands up the front of his body, thumbs brushing over your nipples. Just one more layer of stimulation, making you feel that much more pleasure. You whined as you sat comfortably on his hips, body twitching as you processed how his cock was fully sheathed inside you now. “H...Hanzo…” You breathed, your other hand on his shoulder to keep you balance.

It didn’t take long for you to set a rhythm for yourself, a slow one at that. You moved your hips in languid motions, wanting to take it easy for now since you knew things would heat up quick once Jesse joined you two. His cock pushed into you with ease now, filling you to the brim every time you pressed down. You rubbed slowly at your clit, starting to feel your first orgasm of the night bubble up in your stomach.

“Shit…” You breathed, sitting on his hips for a moment to feel how full you were before speeding up, starting to happily bounce on his lap. 

Hanzo breathed out a small “oh” as you sped up, his breathing getting heavier and being joined by small, breathy moans. 

You heard and felt your hips slapping against Hanzo’s as he started to move with you, thrusting upwards carefully to help along. He pulled high pitched whines from your lips as he rocked into you, hands wandering over your breasts and stomach before reaching around to hold your ass, helping you along and nearly taking full control over you. The familiar knot in your stomach started to tighten as you grew closer to your orgasm. You dug your nails into his shoulder, your hand working quickly against your swollen clit, rubbing in fast circles with two fingers as he fucked into you harder now. 

“H-Hanzo, fuck I...I’m close.” You whimpered, your voice was weak and almost hard to make out through the soft squeaks and gasps that he forced out of you. 

“Hah...good.” He breathed, his brows furrowed. You looked up at his face and his eyes were on your body. Watching your breasts bounce around from the force of his thrusts and your chest heave from your heavy breathing. His cock dragged perfectly inside of you, the piercings adding that extra amount of pleasure with every hard thrust into you. 

Before you knew it, your orgasm came strong, the wave of pleasure washing over as you rubbed yourself through it, chanting Hanzo’s name. Hanzo fucked you through it, panting as he thrust himself into you. You nearly fell forward, resting your chest against Hanzo’s, panting hard as you came down from the orgasm. 

Hanzo slowed down and wrapped his arms loosely around you, kissing your neck tenderly. “Are you okay?” He asked, rubbing circles on your back with two of his fingers. 

“Mhmm.” You hummed, your breathing slowing. “Let’s...let’s keep going.” You said, slowly sitting up. You knew there was much more to do tonight, and you couldn’t wait. 

You heard Jesse slap his hands together and hum, obviously excited that he finally gets to join in after all of this waiting. 

“Alright, sweetheart, it’s my turn.” He said, a wide smile on his face as he made his way on the bed.

You gave a nod, feeling enthusiastic but exhausted from your first orgasm. You lifted yourself off of Hanzo with a wince, feeling empty and stretched out. Hanzo sat up when you got off of him, running his fingers through his hair. 

Jesse was impatient, already grabbing for you to pull you down into his lap. He was sitting up now and you were on him. His arms ran up your chest, feeling over your breasts eagerly. He leaned in and kissed up your neck, happy to be able to butter you up a little bit. His nipped playfully at the skin of your neck, gently sucking at that spot. Jesse _definitely_ seemed like the kind of guy who would want to mark you up to let you remember the time spent with him. 

You sighed, enjoying the pressure of his mouth sucking on you. He came off with a pop, licking his lips eagerly. His thumbs brushed over your nipples, sending an electric shock of pleasure through your body. You felt oversensitive from your last orgasm, but you didn’t expect it to affect your whole body like this. You were quickly getting riled up again despite being extra sensitive. Jesse fell back onto his back, pulling you with him. 

Once you were laying down fully he pulled you into a heated kiss, smashing your lips together. He let out a low groan and moved eagerly against you, the kiss itself was sloppy but it was a sure sign that Jesse _really_ wanted this. His tongue swept along your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to invite him in. He took your invitation and plunged his tongue into you, sliding along the inside of your mouth eagerly, wanting to taste all of you at once. You moaned, feeling his hard cock twitch between your thighs. You ground your hips down against it, making him moan under you. 

One of his hands reached around and grabbed his cock, stroking it a few time before sliding the head along your slick lips. He pulled away from the kiss, still touching slightly as his other hand--his metal hand--held your waist, easing you down onto his girthy shaft. Your lips parted and you squeaked, feeling the thick head push into you. 

“Oh, fuck, sweetheart.” He breathed, laying down flat on the bed now. You repositioned slightly, your hands on either sides of his head as you tried to force yourself down onto his monster of a cock. He was thick as all hell, but you weren’t really complaining. You were soaked and vulnerable from your orgasm and that carried you along a lot easier, but the stretch was lovely, the slight burn making your head spin. It was only going to get better from here. 

It took work to finally bottom out and your eyes rolled back as you sat on him, surprised that you managed to fit _all_ of it inside of you. You shivered, every movement made you feel how full you were. Your walls clenched around him and you whimpered. 

“Ya need a second?” He chuckled, both hands sitting comfortably on your ass, squeezing the cheeks gently. 

You shook your head and exhaled, lifting your hips. Your lower lips gripped his shaft tight and you whimpered again, amazed on how big he was and how good he felt inside of you. You came up about halfway up his cock before pushing back down onto it with a small moan. 

“Oh, shit.” He breathed, lifting his head to watch you work his cock. He grabbed your ass a little harder, starting to help you along by pushing and pulling you. Your lips parted slightly as his cock pushed into you over and over, the slow pace driving you crazy. At that point you wanted nothing more than to get absolutely drilled, but you didn’t want to say it out loud.

Luckily, Jesse seemed to be thinking the same thing as he upped the pace, rolling his hips upwards as he moved you. He let out a low, rumbling growl, his eyes settled between your thighs to watch his cock disappear into you over and over. 

“Are you ready for more?” Hanzo’s voice interjected. You could only whimper with a nod, hardly being able to imagine that you’d be able to have any more cock in your body. 

He smiled and licked his lips, getting up from his half-sitting up position on the bed to right behind you on his knees and in between Jesse’s spread legs. Jesse had slowed down, much to your dismay, to let Hanzo get involved. Hanzo pushed between your shoulder blades and you followed his silent order, laying down flush against Jesse’s chest, your head tucked into his neck. You could smell his cologne and you moaned, loving being buried into him like this. 

“Tell me if it gets to be too much. I do not want to hurt you.” Hanzo said, a small bit of concern in his voice. 

“Uh huh.” You responded, feeling vulnerable in your position. You were already stuffed full and spread open for him to see and you felt your body heat up more as his hand rested on your lower back now. You tried to keep your breathing steady as his cock pressed into your ass. You couldn’t help but whimper as he pushed forward, the head of his cock slowly sliding into you with difficulty but _fuck_ the way it filled you and stretched you already made your whole body shiver. 

“O-oh.” You stuttered as he pushed further, the archer letting out an audible moan. His other hand joined the first one on your lower back as Jesse, the gentleman he was, spread your cheeks for Hanzo. The feeling didn’t burn as much as you expected since Hanzo already fucked your ass, but you felt impossibly full now as his cock head passed the tight ring of muscles. 

Jesse let out a small groan as well, shifting slightly. He was having a hard time being patient and staying still so he started moving his hips slowly and carefully as Hanzo eased in, causing both you and Hanzo to let out a small noise. Hanzo started rocking his hips, slowly pushing in with each small thrust forward, taking it nice and slow. 

Your mouth hang open and you breathed hot air onto Jesse’s neck, hardly able to make noise from how good this all felt. You felt shocked and overwhelmed with so many feeling at once and _fuck_ Hanzo pushed his cock farther into you now, the piercings making their way into you one at the time, making you shake with delight.

It felt like it took hours until Hanzo’s hips touched yours. He was fully sheathed inside you and all you could muster was an strained whimper. Hanzo gave you a moment to adjust to being completely filled before he shared a nod with Jesse and started moving again, pulling out a loud and very lewd noise from your throat as Hanzo pulled out of you about halfway before pushing back in slowly, Jesse attempting to move in time with him. 

Drool started dribbling down your chin but you didn’t care because you were stuffed full right now, and the two men you were sandwiched between were the only things you cared about. It took a few tries for the men to start moving in tandem with each other, and of course it was never in perfect time, but that kept it interesting. 

Your nails dug into Jesse’s shoulders and his hands moved from your ass to wander up your back, his hips rolling up into you, rubbing against your walls so exquisitely. You could feel their cocks rubbing together inside of you and they pulled the most lewd noises from you anytime they moved. 

“Ya feel so damn good, darlin’. Can’t believe yer takin’ us so well.” Jesse praised into your ear, his accent was thick with arousal and you could only whine in response as one of his hands threaded through your hair, making you turn your head a little bit. You took the opportunity to press kisses along his scruffy jaw, having a hard time focusing as their movements quickly sped up. 

You felt like you had no control over your body anymore and your second orgasm was already on it’s way. The sound of both men breathing hard and moaning around you helped you along even more. Your body rubbed against Jesse’s rough body hair, adding another layer of stimulation on top of god knows how many going on right now and anytime you wanted to speak, only loud whimpers and whines would come out because your brain couldn’t bother to try to form sentences.

Hanzo’s hips were slapping against yours now and Jesse and him started to sync up, their cocks both plunging into you in almost perfect timing. Your orgasm was painfully close and you couldn’t believe you were about to come without touching yourself. It was a very rare treat for you and you were very glad that your new lovers could help supply you with it.

“I-hah, I-I’m go….gonna come.” You stuttered out, hardly being able to speak as you were fucked. The knot in your stomach got tighter and your buried your face in Jesse’s neck, muffling any further noises as you got closer and closer to your second orgasm of the night. 

“Good. Come for me.” Hanzo ordered you, his voice was surprisingly calm and stern besides obviously being out of breath and little shaky from his hips snapping into you at an increasingly brutal pace. 

You absolutely didn’t think that simple being _told_ to come would have worked, but hell, you couldn’t deny how quick your orgasm washed over you after he ordered you around like that. You let out a gasp and your body twitched. You clenched around the two men, earning you some very nice moans from them both.

“Shit, good girl.” Jesse praised, starting to slow down, not wanting to overstimulate you.

“N-no, I...I want more.” You panted, wiggling your hips a little bit. 

“Yeah? Why don’t we switch things up a bit then?” Jesse suggested, looking up at Hanzo with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Why not?” He said, slowly pulling out of you. You whined louder than you expected at the empty feeling.

Jesse patted your back. “C’mon, flip over, sugar.” 

You did as you were told despite your body feeling like jelly, and your head feeling kind of dizzy from your last orgasm. Your back was against Jesse’s chest and Hanzo repositioned himself between yours, and Jesse’s legs. 

You rolled your head back, resting it on Jesse’s shoulder as his cock started pushing into your ass with a bit of difficulty. Hanzo was in no way small, but Jesse was definitely thicker, thus why it was a little more difficult than taking Hanzo. One of Jesse’s hands wrapped around to rub carefully at your clit to help you through and you flinched, still a little oversensitive. Hanzo waited a moment before Jesse had settled about halfway into you before joining in, leaning forward and pushing his cock into you with a breathy moan. He sat up straight as he made eye contact with Jesse started a slow pace to start, but very quickly speeding up. 

You honestly _loved_ the feeling of just being used right now as you were pretty exhausted. You eventually came back with your mind less cloudy and started to really acknowledge the fact that you were still getting fucked. You reached behind and tangled your fingers in Jesse’s brown locks and lifted your legs. Hanzo grabbed your thighs for leverage and breathed out a long breath, lips parted slightly as he watched his cock work into you. 

“You are so pretty like this…” He purred, his eyes flicking to your gaze, cheeks dusted with pink and his lips wet with saliva. 

Your eyebrows furrowed and you shivered from the praise, his words and actions pulling needy noises from your lips as you focused on the drag of their cocks together, feeling those _piercings_ slide along your walls, pressing against Jesse’s cock through you.

Jesse’s hands were all over you, one hand pinching at your hardened nippled while the other rubbed your clit, no longer oversensitive. Every small rotation of his fingers on that bundle of nerves sent electric shocks through your body, making you gasp and whimper. 

The two men took no time in picking up the pace, both of them panting hard as they fucked into you hard now, the sounds of wet skin against skin filling the room joined with the sound of your combined noises. You tugged on Jesse’s hair, earning a low growled from him as he whispered praises and pet names into your ear. You keened, arching your back as both men thrusted hard into you at a faster pace, their rhythms unsyncing as they both started to approach their orgasms.

“Ah I’m...I’m close.” Hanzo breathed, leaning forward. He let one of your legs fall and you wrapped it lazily around his waist. 

“I...please I-” You tried to speak but got easily distracted by Jesse’s thick fingers rubbing rough circles on your clit. “Come inside. Both.” You gasped, trying to get the point across with the least amount of words. 

“Mm, yes ma’am.” Jesse purred in your tease, pinching and pulling at your nipple, getting increasingly more tough with his smaller touches. “Gonna fill ya right up.” He growled, nipping at your neck.

You whined loudly, feeling a third orgasm coming on, much to your surprise. This one was coming fast with every sensation coming together now. The pressure of being filled to the brim plus all of the rubbing and pulling and the sheer _idea_ of having them both come inside of you quickly brought you incredibly close.

You knew you were going to be _very_ sore after all of this but you honestly didn’t care anymore, this was all going to be worth it in the end. Hell, it was already worth it. You’ve already came twice and were riding on the edge of a third. You could probably call this the best sex you’d ever had. 

“I’m gettin’ close sweetheart. How are ya doin’?” Jesse asked, his voice was raspy and his accent thick in your ear and it was probably by far one of the hottest things you’ve heard in a very long time. 

You let out a long whine, your back arching again as you were on the edge of your third orgasm, begging for release now. You babbled, calling out their names and various curses as the pleasure coursed through your body once more, thoroughly tiring you out. 

Your orgasm started a domino effect, Hanzo coming not too soon after you with a strained moaned, slamming into you erratically as he finished inside of you, as per your heated request. You squeezed around him, milking him of everything he had while his nails dug deep into your skin enough to leave something that’ll last for at least several minutes afterwards. 

Jesse endurance amazed you as he kept going, but not for too much after, his thrusts becoming brutal and animalistic as he thrust into you relentlessly, growling and grunting in your ear and whispering the dirtiest things as he also spilled himself inside of you, his back arching and lifting you up with him. 

It took _several_ long minutes for the three of you to recover after Hanzo damn near fell over onto you, panting hard and out of energy. He laid carefully over top of you, making sure to support himself with his arms so he didn’t crush you with his body weight. Your whole body was shaking and you were pretty sure you couldn’t feel the lower half your body after all of that. Both men were panting in your ear at this point but you didn’t care. You were fucked out, dazed, out of energy and _incredibly_ satisfied.

The only thing not satisfying was the part where you had to eventually get up and clean yourselves. You just enjoyed the feeling of being sandwiched between the two men and imagined how nice it would be to cuddle them both once you were all showered and clean. 

Lucky for you, they had the same idea, eventually, and reluctantly getting up--and out--of you to head to the in room bathroom. You were surprised all three of you managed to fit into the shower. It was very crowded of course, but it got the job done. You were sore as hell and could hardly stand on your own without the help of your two lovers who were also pretty wobbly. 

You prayed to god that no one in the base heard what just happened. It would be especially awkward to try and explain to your commanding officer why there was a lot of screaming in McCree’s quarters, but then again, he could probably piece it together himself. 

Even if you did need to explain it to someone, that could at least wait until later until you got your well earning cuddle sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> koibito - endearing term for a lover


End file.
